The Day Time Itself Became A Slave
by King of Vaypouria
Summary: Did anyone realise the repercussions of that day when the largest Coven since the Volutri faced down the leaders of their world? Did anyone realise the effects that Time itself would create?


**What if....**

What if, what if things went differently? What if things could be changed? What if René had found out from Charlie about Bella's strange condition? What if she came to Forks under the pretence of visiting Charlie?

What if Aro was mesmerised by Renesme like everyone else? What could change?

So much and more could change, the entire fabric of time itself could be melded and fixed as time itself was needed.

Perhaps, it is the essence of time itself which allows the supernatural, the sons of the moon, the children of Necromancy and the Blood Drinkers... perhaps it is more than magical intent; perhaps it is the intent of man not to be alone in the world. The loneliness of a kind so advanced, the magical fear it and hide in secrecy. Maybe it is more than that – what if the magical peoples recognised their supernatural cousins?

These concepts, the very code of existence of magic and men depend on the laws of the heavens... the orders of long gone ancients from their vast thrones, the mages of lore, and now, the largest and possibly strongest Kindred Coven since the Volturi themselves. The Cullen Family.

Few know the secrets of the illustrious family, like how they manage to survive with their cousins of Denali, how they survive in the same hunting territory as several others – all within their own coven.

Furthermore, how to they manage to live in such close proximity to the nearby town? And to Children of the Moon... werewolves... the sworn enemy of the kindred peoples, hunted to extinction by Caius of Volterra. Perhaps there is a simple but powerful magic at work here? Perhaps there may be something more... but illusive to all who feel it.

Is it the mind reading ability of the Bronzed hair Adonis, the seer talents of the pixie like girl, the emotional manipulation of the sandy blonde Confederate War Officer? Or, is it something else?

The siren with the blond hair, the bodybuilder from heaven... Medical Prodigy, or perhaps the worlds best mother but so close yet so far to such a dream... maybe one of these four hold the secret to the covens power?

Or is it the final member... young and yet so old at the same time, with an intelligence that makes even the oldest elder seem young in comparison... with the looks of an immortal child yet one who grows and flourishes as any human child. What is her talent? A reverse reaction to her fathers of course – she projects her thoughts by touch, her power is her mind and her amazing intellect.... yes, this is the true power of the coven.

Like in times past, with the Immortal children, the covens have joined together to protect this young one, who is like glue and paper – the sealing factor of this coven... the little girl who has won the minds and souls of elder and ancient alike. But, who is she?

But, maybe it is more than just this amazingly talented little girl... perhaps it is the woman who carried her as she grew... the amazing woman who resisted all temptations of a newborn, a natural shield, and a magnet for the most dangerous creatures known to both man and magical kind.

Her name? Isabella Swan, now known as Bella Cullen.

She is not part of the coven, but the embodiment of the coven. The symbol of what defines it in a world of bloodlust, murder, revenge and power. Yes, because she is but a newborn, an infant to the oldest of the Volturi Ancients, yet, she holds more self-control, power and strength than some of the century kindred around – but why?

What is the defining factor of her power? What has caused this phenomenon to resist the bloodlust, the call of the hunt, the thirst to feed as her brethren do?

Little does anyone know, the events and confrontations with the Volturi that day had so many effects, so many changes were created by Magic itself – the day that an infant newborn child won over the heart of the Lord of the Volturi.

That is the day that the world changed forever, it is just a factor of when everyone realised it... but, the Wizards, Mages and the Summoners had. The question is – what will they do, and when.

Could anyone have predicted this? The Cullen's own Seer perhaps? Did she realise that the shift of power had changed the day they saw down the Volturi and revealed the attitude of at least a few of the upper level... the tides of change have arrived, prepare to resist and get washed away or follow from behind and arrive unharmed.

* * *

**AN:** There will be more in the next chapter.  
A new story I have been writing today, I got it as a plot bunny which would not go away – first time ever!

Muse this chapter – **Paramore**: _Decode_


End file.
